Just Call Me
by OTP-Cat-Ned
Summary: Eddard and Catelyn become closer to each other, and start falling in love.


_A/N_

_This story is currently un-Beta`ed, and will remain so until I get a one. I you would like to Beta for me, I would be really grateful, just PM me. :)_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own anything recognizable from George R R Martin`s books, or the T.V adaption. The plot is mine, though. :) :)_

Catelyn Stark gently rocked a red haired girl to sleep in a nursery with three cradles. Every time Catelyn saw the third cradle, set apart from the other two, she was reminded of the three year old boy who slept there, who played with _her_ son, who called _her_ husband `father`, but did not call her `mother`. The boy, Jon, had tried that once, but she reminded him sharply,

"I am _not_ your mother". Then she had left the room.

Catelyn looked down at the babe lying in her arms, Sansa did not resemble her father, Catelyn`s husband, Lord Eddard Stark, nor did Robb, Sansa`s elder brother. Jon Snow looked like Eddard though, she mused. Catelyn`s thoughts were interrupted when the nursery door was opened and Lord Stark walked in. He came to stand behind her and looked down at Sansa lying asleep in her arms. Catelyn said the first thing that entered her mind.

" I`m sorry she does not resemble you, my lord". Catelyn looked down at the sleeping babe.

" My lady, I would rather she bear resemblance to you than me" Eddard smiled

"_He_ looks like you though" Catelyn knew she should not have said that. Eddard walked around to a chair opposite her and sat down.

"Lady Catelyn, I must tell you something, something for your ears alone, something precious few people know". Eddard looked serious. Catelyn stood and returned Sansa to her cradle.

"Of course my lord"

"Jon is not my son" Eddard spoke gravely.

"Then who`s child is he?" Catelyn sat down again.

"My sister, Lyanna, and Rhaegar Targaryen. She was not kidnapped, she went with him willingly, she married him willingly and bore him a son." Eddard looked at Catelyn.

"Why did Robert Baratheon start a war? So many people _died_."

"Lady Catelyn, Lyanna didn`t tell anyone where she was going, she just disappeared from Winterfell one morning. Robert thought she had been kidnapped, everyone did. She went south to Dorne and Rhaegar took her to a tower, the Tower of Joy, where three knights of the Kingsgaurd protected her." Eddard shifted in his chair.

"Then I arrived, with Howland Reed,Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Well, and Ser Mark Ryswell. We slew Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. Only Howland and I survived." Eddard paused as Old Nan led Robb and Jon into the room and over to a bear fur lying of the ground. Catelyn rose and carried a box of wooden toys over to the boys as Old Nan left the room. Eddard began talking again while Catelyn sat down

"I ran up to the top room in the tower and there sh was. Lying on a bloodsoaked bed with an old woman holding a babe. 'Ned' she called to me. I knelt by her side and she gripped my hand. ' I love Rhaegar' she said to me. ' I went with him, I chose to'. Then she fell back onto her pillow. 'Look after him, protect my son'. She looked at me with dragonfire in her grey eyes and I knew she truly loved Rhaegar Targaryen with her whole being. Like I am coming to love you, my lady." Eddard looked at his wife, who blushed and looked down.

"My lord" she protested softly.

Eddard continued.

" Then she begged. 'Promise me, Ned'. And she died". A tear dropped form Eddard`s eye and Catelyn shifted uncomfortably. She did not know how to react.

" Do you see why I told everyone he was my child, Lady Catelyn? I knew Robert would kill Jon for being Rhaegar Targaryen`s son, and for being proof Lyanna loved another man"

"I will tell no one, I will love him as my own child, as I love Robb" Catelyn knelt by Eddard`s chair

"On the old gods and the new, my lord" Eddard stood and rose Catelyn to her feet. As Eddard moved to the door, Catelyn spoke.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, my lord". Eddard paused and turned his head.

"Just call me Eddard, my lady."

~JCM~JCM~JCM~JCM~JCM~JCM~JCM~JCM~

Eddard Stark returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion at midday. His little son Robb was there to greet him and so was his nephew Jon and daughter Sansa. Robb and Jon were boys of five now , acting very grown up, and Sansa was a very proper lady of two namedays.

Eddard`s wife, Catelyn, was not there to greet him though. Had something happened with the babe she was carrying? Eddard was extremely anxious to see Catelyn , to assure himself that she was alright.

He leapt of his horse and gave the reins to a nearby stableboy. Eddard saw Ser rodrik coming towards him and he greeted the castellan of Winterfell .

"My Lord" Ser Rodrik bowed low.

"Ser Rodrik, I trust everything ran smoothly." Eddard shook Ser Rodrik`s hand.

"How is my Lady wife?" He questioned.

" Lady Stark is resting in her chambers, my Lord." Eddard thanked Ser Rodrik and moved off quickly.

As Eddard raced up the stairs, he came to a sudden realisation. He had completely and utterly fallen in love with his wife. But he knew she would not reciprocate his feelings. He was only second best after his brother, Catelyn`s betrothed, Brandon.

Brandon had been killed by the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. Everyone knew Catelyn had been madly in love with Brandon, and he with her.

Eddard remembered how sad they had both been on their wedding day, Catelyn Mourning for Brandon, and himself aching at the loss of his father, Lord Rickard Stark, his brother, and the disappearance of his little sister, Lyanna.

Eddard`s thoughts were suddenly brought back to the present when he almost collided with the oak door leading to Catelyn`s chambers. He walked into the outer chamber and knocked on the door to her bedchamber. Eddard heard a faint voice calling him in.

Catelyn was lying in her great carved bed, propped up with pillows, as pale as a ghost. Her flaming hair was loosely braided and pulled down over one shoulder as she nursed a kicking babe.

"Lady Catelyn" Eddard bowed slightly.

"My Lord" Catelyn looked up, startled,

"I didn`t see you come in." She settled the child on the bed next to her as Eddard sat by her.

"A girl, Eddard, I named her Arya, meaning 'Noble', like we discussed." She looked lovingly at the little girl.

"May I hold her?" Eddard asked.

"Of course." Catelyn picked Arya up and lifted her towards Eddard. He scooped his second daughter into his arm and held her close to his chest, gazing in to her Stark grey eyes.

"She looks like Lyanna." He sounded startled.

"He looks like a Stark, Eddard, like you." Eddard could see pure joy in her blue eyes.

"I`m afraid she must rest now." Catelyn said regretfully.

"Of course, my Lady. Do you think I could lay her down?"

"Yes, just in the nursery."

Eddard returned a few minutes later with a contented smile,

"She is a beautiful child, so are Robb and Sansa. Lady Catelyn, you have raised them well."

"Thank you Eddard, and please just call me Catelyn."

"Of course ... Catelyn." He savoured her name like he would a glass of the best Arbor Gold.

"I brought you a nameday gift, Catelyn." Yes she remembered now, her nameday had passed while he was gone. Eddard pulled a silver pouch from his belt and passed it to her. She was surprised he cared enough to remember her nameday while at war, then she recalled the words he had said to her two years ago. _'I am coming to love you with my whole being.'_

She opened the pouch and pulled out a hair net with small sapphires at every junction of the silver threads.

"Sapphires, and your hair, the colours of House Tully, and silver, the colour of House Stark." Eddard explained. "I hope you like it."

"I do, Eddard, I do. It`s beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Catelyn tentatively leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

_A/N _

_This is my first fic so please don`t be to harsh. Constructive criticism is good :) :)_


End file.
